We Meet Again
by Monkey D. Lyna
Summary: Kendall and Dayana knew eachother before they became famous, but then she moves out of Minnesota. When they meet up again, she's an actress and he's in BTR! R&R guys, oh and this story is made for KendallsCoverGirl13! :D rated T for now but that might change


**Okay, so i'm going to be putting my all into this story! I'm writing it because of KendallsCoverGirl13! You should totally check out her stories, they are AMAZING! :D haha, anyway ima hurry up and get started! LETS GO :D**

* * *

I was walking into the Palmwoods, bags in my hands, taking in the sight of my new home. I had just landed a spot on a new TV show, and they decided that it would be a good idea for me to move here! They said that it would be a great chance to meet more actors, and more people in LA! I thought that it would be a nice change, and that it would be easier to get to the set!

As I walked up to the desk this fat man with glasses turned around in his chair

"How can I help you" he asked with this fake smile plastered onto his face

"My name is Dayana," I said quickly "The TV show i'm in told me to come here and grab my key to my room."

"Ohh, so your the girl moving in," he said "try not to be a trouble maker, and have a Palmwoods day." he handed me my keys, he told me the room number, and I made my way up to my room.

When I got up to my room, I opened the door, grabbed all my stuff, and went into the first room and laid down on the bed, I took out my phone and sent a text to my best friend Ryan. I got up and changed into a tank top and some basketball shorts, I was about to walk out when my phone vibrated.

**Ryan: Hey you finally got settled in? xD **

**Me: Not yet -_- haha i need to go out and buy some fooooood! i want some chinese... xD**

**Ryan: haha well then go eat some! jeeez, you always complain but you never do anything about it :P**

**Me: ahhhh shut up! lol, i have no one to go with tho! oh well haha**

**Ryan: soooo? lol why dont you wait til you make some friends, and then go!**

**Me: yeahhhh, but idk lol maybe!**

**Ryan: well i got to go! My dad wants to go out and buy some stuff for food! You should do that as well!**

**Me: aww okay, and yeah thats a good idea, and later duude!**

I decided to go out and explore a little, so I changed back into my clothes I was wearing earlier, grabbed my phone and some money, and walked out the door. When I got the the elevator, it opened up and this guy with hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair ran into me.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" he said while helping me up.

"Haha its no problem, and Hi! I'm Dayana!" I said.

"Waiiiit, Dayana... did you use to live in Minnesota?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked kind of shocked, and now that I look at him, he does look familiar.

"Its me! Kendall! We used to be friends, and then you moved!" He said really fast, and excitedly.

I looked at him, for a while waiting for the name to click, and then it did.

"Kendall! Oh my god dude!" I practically yelled "I missed you!"

He picked me up in a big hug, and I hugged back really hard. Once he let go, I felt little tingles in my tummy, I just shugged it off as a feeling of seeing him again. He decided to take me around the Palmwoods area, and give me a tour. We passed the pool, and the school, and when we got to the park we decided to sit down for a while.

"So how long have you been living here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh almost a year, basically since BTR started up." He said "Why are you here?"

"Ha, I'm here as an actress! The TV show I'm in decided that it would be easier for me to live here!" I said.

"Oh, I didnt know you were an actor!" he said.

"Yeah, I really like it." I said

He smiled "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked curiously.

"Welll, do you want to go out somewhere with me?"

I blushed "Uh, yeah sure!" I said.

"Cool! Well I got to go, I promised my mom that i would pick up Katie from the movies." he said

Before he walked off I gave him my number and told him to text me some time, and then I walked home with butterflies in my tummy.

* * *

**ANNNND its done! :D haha this was pretty fun to write, i just hope that it came out long enough! :D haha well thats all i have to say, but guys please dont hesitate to give me some suggestions, if you have them, write them in your reviews, or PM me! :D **

**and of course... REVIEW! :)**


End file.
